


Feeding My Flame

by t0bemadeofglass



Series: Mini Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF Natasha, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Pure Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's one thing Natasha knows how to do it's seduce because she will get what she wants, dammit, whether or not Loki likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding My Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "Eyes on Fire" by Blue Foundation, which is also the song I hear in my head in the background as all this is going on.   
> Fic 6 of my 50 fic challenge.  
> It's pretty porny, but there's no such thing as too much Blackfrost smut =] I hope you like it!

He knew Natasha to be capable of many great things.  He’d seen her bring down a man with a single glance, bat her eyelashes and get exactly what she want, and by the Norns she was wily enough to trick him--him!--and beat him at his own damn game.  He had no idea why he would be idiotic enough to assume she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.  

Though perhaps that was half of the fun, really, if he was honest with himself.  

From the doorway she padded her way over to where he laid on the bed, the dimmed overhead sconce allowing him more than enough light to see the way her figure moved, even under her long pants and shirt.  She’d gotten back from mission a day or so ago, and being the little tease she was she’d refused him intimacy since then.  All because he refused to give in so easily.  After all, where was the joy in simply getting what you wanted if no one made you work for it?  He wetted his lips slowly as she drew closer, her blue eyes focusing on the way his tongue moved as a slow smirk spread over her plump lips.  

“Have you missed my company already, my love?  Finally come to scratch the itch, have you?” he teased, his eyes dancing with hers, alight with excitement and interest.  This was likely to be good, or at least he hoped it was.  

“That depends,” she murmured as she came to the bed.  The mattress sagged gently under her weight as she got onto all fours between his outspread legs.  He felt his pants begin to grow tight and his breath caught in his throat.  Oh, this was a new game.  

“On what?” He asked, clearing his throat when his words caught in it, the first sign of weakness.  

“On what you’re willing to give me.”

It all clicked into place at that moment and with a quiet chuckle he leaned forward on the bed so his face was closer to hers.  She didn’t bother hiding the lust from her eyes, the same he knew must be shining back in his own.  “You are still bent on taking from me what I worked hard to get?”

From where she was in front of him he could see the corners of her lips twisting upwards as she tried not to laugh.  “You, Loki, work?  You’ve hardly worked a day in your life.”  She laid one hand on his chest and began to press him backwards.  He laid down without so much of a fight, curious to see what exactly she was going to do and how she thought such a show was going to get the knife from him.  She could try all she wanted but it wasn’t going to work; he was resolute about keeping it no matter what she did.  

Well, maybe not whatever else she did.  With a sly smile she clapped her hands twice and the room filled with quiet music, her own form of magic.  Stark had likely been kind enough to help her set it up, which made Loki wonder just how long she’d been planning this.  He couldn’t help but grin.  “Clever,” he murmured, trying to sit back up to kiss her but she just pushed him back.  

“Relax.  Enjoy the show,” she murmured.  Hips undulating to the music her hands ghosted over her body, eyes closing as she lost herself to the slow, haunting rhythm and vocals of the song.  Her fingers finally clasped on the hem of her shirt and began to pull upwards, revealing inch by tantalizing inch of pale skin just waiting for Loki to sink his teeth into.  He was practically salivating by the time she removed her shirt, her breasts adorned in a sinful emerald green and gold bra that made him light headed by how quickly the blood drained from one head to the other.  

Oh how clever his little mortal could be.  

She leaned back onto the bed to raise her hips high enough that she could hike her pants from her hips, displaying a matching pair of panties that really made his mouth water, and with a slow shimmy she managed to unfold her legs one by one to remove the garment from them.  The whole show was more sinful than anything he could have imagined, and though he tried once more to sit forward and kiss her, roll her over and give her a show of his own, she refused to let him do anything other than lay back and watch.  Her other free hand found the bulge in his trousers and rubbed just lightly enough to elicit a reaction, the quietest of moans.  

“Come on Loki,” she purred, pulling the hem of his shirt upwards so she could kiss her way down his flat belly, “You can do better than that, can’t you?”  She asked.  Her teeth set on the hem of his trousers, pulling just hard enough that the button popped off.  As she lowered her lips further to the zipper her eyes never left his, practically glowing in the dim lighting.  He stopped breathing for a moment as she worked the zipper down and with one of her hands maneuvered him free.  She grinned.  

“A little excited?” She asked, licking the palm of her hand and pressing it to the warm skin.  He bit his tongue before a whimper could fully form, though she caught the tail end of it.  “Now, we can do this one of two ways.”  She murmured, wrapping her hand around his cock gently and pumping it up and down in a lazy fashion that would, nonetheless, get him to where he needed to be in no time.  

“C-Can we?” He asked.  Damn her for making him stutter, but he was too interested in just how he could keep this going to dwell on it for long.  

“Yes, Loki, we can.  The first way--you give me the knife and I give you everything you could ever dream of.”  Her lips ghosted over the head of his cock, tongue flicked out to rest on the underside of his member.  His body jerked forward.  “Or you can deny me what I want and I will deny you the same.  It’s really quite simple when you think about it.”  This time her whole mouth engulfed him, tongue languid as it rolled around his tip before she swallowed him whole without so much as a gag.  He saw stars.  

She pulled away far too soon, pulling a high whine from his parted lips, his back bowed and hands clenching at the comforter.  His skin felt too warm, far too heated for him to think, and with shaking hands he pulled off his shirt in the intermission between the pleasure she seemed intent on giving him.  Well, so long as he gave her what she wanted.  

Which begged the question--just how badly did he need that knife?  He could get others, he was sure.  Even if it had been nearly impossible to steal in the first place, and even if it had nearly cost him his life and sanity to retrieve it (the damn thing had been cursed when he first touched it and he’d had to work out the counter curse before he could even consider using it, else it would always rebound back to him)  wasn’t what she was promising him much better?

Yes, he told himself as she took him into her mouth once more.  Her hands ran up and down his sides, nails digging into his sides, before her hands traveled back up to her body to remove her bra.  The sight alone nearly made him come undone and he groaned in anguish.  He wanted to reach out, to touch her, but she kept him back.  

“I need an answer, Loki,” She purred from between his legs, a woman after his own heart, before she took him into her mouth again.  He squirmed beneath her, clamping down on his tongue to wonder just how long she could keep this up before she either got bored, or gave into what he wanted anyway.  

It was worth a shot.

“What’ll--you do if I--ah, Natasha--give you what you want?”

She hummed around him and pulled herself back with a filthy pop as her lips released him, making him cry out.  She was so very, very good, and her eyes nearly burned him alive as she stared, a smile tugging her lips.  With sure hands she tugged down his trousers and tossed them to the side before straddling.  The thin fabric of her panties rubbed against him in the most delicious of burns as she canted her hips towards and away from him, teasing him with the possibility of what was to come.  

“Then I give you what you want.  But I want your word that the dagger is mine.”  She took his hands and moved them to cup her breasts, letting a gasp pass her parted lips as he teased her nipples between his fingers.  Again her hips rocked forward, the heat of her center driving him to near madness.  

“Natasha please--.”

“Give me what I want,” she murmured.  When he went silent, eyes too busy taking in what his hands were doing, she pushed them away and rolled backwards onto her haunches again and further away from him.  

“No--Natasha.  Fine, it’s yours!” He cried out in dismay, hands reaching out to grab her but she only slithered away.  One of her hands came up to cross over her chest, keeping her from him, as she smiled and looked down at where he lay.  

“You normally have such pretty words for me, Loki Silvertongue.”  She murmured.  “Do you promise you’ll hand it over?” She made sure to keep out reaching distance, dancing away even as he sat up to pull her to him again.  

He nodded his head vigorously, “Yes.  Natasha, please.  You know me to be an honest man.”

That made her snort.  “Loki you are neither honest nor a man.  You’ll have to do better than that.”  

“Then come here and let me persuade you.”  Now it was his turn to deepen his voice, his turn to darken his eyes and smile slowly.  If he’d not been watching so intently he might have missed that she hesitated for a split second, just long enough for him to grab hold of her and pull her onto his lap.  He kissed her there, long and hard, a clash of wills between the pair as she knotted her hands in his hair and pulled and his hands held her hips so hard there would be bruises the next day.  With a whirl he flipped her over and onto her back, grinning as it was his turn to take control.  She watched with hooded eyes as he kissed his way down her chest, her flat stomach, and down to her still covered center.  With slow fingers he removed the scrap of emerald green cloth there, continuing his kisses down her soft thighs until she was shivering beneath him.  He slipped one finger into his mouth to suck on it before pushing it slowly into her, listening with glee as she gave the softest whimper he ever heard, so thin it begged the question of whether or not he’d heard it or made it up.  

“I give you my word,” he murmured, kissing closer and closer to her sex, “that what you want will be yours.”  She whispered his name as his tongue flicked over her slit, finger still pumping languidly into her.  “As soon as we have finished coupling.  By all the nine realms.”  A gasp.  “And on my honor as a god.”  A whine.  “I swear it to you, Natasha.”  

He was on his back before he could realize what was going on and she plunged atop him in such a similar fashion he was certain he saw Valhalla.  Her name cascaded off of his lips as she rode him furiously, his hand moved to worry at her clit as his other found her hip and held on for dear life.  Above him she moaned, head tilting back and eyes closing, but Loki was having none of that.  He sat up quickly, holding her to him and pulling her head forward so their lips could meet once more.  

She finished not long after that, and it wasn’t his proudest moment that he came soon after, crying out her name to Heimdall, the Allfather, or anyone else who could hear.  She grinned when he’d laid back down, pulling her with him as his arms wrapped around her waist.  

* * *

Later that evening she was admiring the glint of the dagger in the still-dimmed light of the room, running her finger over the dull edge, then over the sharp one and gasping in--delight?  Surprise?  Loki couldn’t tell for once--when it pricked her finger.  

“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” she murmured, watching it glimmer as she pointed it towards Loki, then twisted to watch it move, practically leaving a silver trail behind it as though it were liquid turned solid, and then liquid again so long as it was in movement.  

“I know, I nearly died stealing it the first time around.”  He rolled his eyes and laid back down.  The dwarves hated him already, and going back to take another of their finely crafted treasures.  

She crawled over him, more like a panther in her movements than a human, and smiled.  She ran the dull side of the blade against his cheek, making him shiver.  “Did I not make it worth it?” She asked him, setting her mouth to his ear to bite on his earlobe.  She let out a low growl and before she could stop him he’d turned her onto her back, pinned her arms above her head, and was grinning once more.

“That you did, my dear.  That you did.”  

 


End file.
